Divergence
by YiZhong
Summary: What if the Jedi were more prepared for the eventual revelation of the second Sith Lord ? This is set in a quantum reality in which the Jedi Order and the Republic lives to see another day.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you absolutely sure about this Skywalker ?" asked Jedi Master Mace Windu with the look of skepticism on his face.

Skywalker nodded his head as he followed Windu closely behind, "Yes master, he revealed himself to be a Sith to me. What do we do ?"

Windu paused and stroked his chin, the look of skepticism which had been there a moment before melted away as soon as he saw how serious Anakin was. "What we do next might determine the entire future of the order and of the Republic. We cannot act rashly," answered Windu to Skywalker as he entered the empty war room with Skywalker following closely behind him. Windu made his way to the war room's giant holo table which was located at the center of the room and proceeded to input commands into it.

_I can save her,_ those words uttered by Palpatine still echoed in Anakin's soul._ Did Palpatine really have the power to save Padme ? _thought Anakin to himself. His loyalties and soul were being tested, and he did not know what to do. Does his loyalties lie with the Jedi ? Or to his love for his beloved wife ?

The door the war room slid open, with Councilors Kit Fisto, Saessae Tinn and Agen Kolar entering the room. Both Tinn and Kolar gave a firm nod to Skywalker as they descended the stairs to the sunken dais where the holotable was located at. Fisto who followed behind Tinn and Kolar gave his trademarked Nautolan smile to Skywalker as he made his way to Windu's side. The four council members were soon joined by the Togrutan Councilor Shaak Ti, who gave a graceful bow to her fellow councilors. Finally Windu got the response he was waiting for. The holographic figures of council members that were fighting across the galaxy materialised around the war room's holo-table.

"We have a development," reported Windu to the rest of the council members gathered, "the second Sith Lord has surfaced. It's Palpatine."

Silence descended over the war room. So silent that the low hum of the holo-projectors could be heard. Finally it was Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi who broke the silence. "How could Palpatine hide his true allegiance from us for so long and so easily ?" queried Mundi with the look of concern clearly etched on his war weary face.

"Hmmm, powerful the power of the dark side is with Palpatine then if able to conceal his true nature from us he could," remarked Yoda to his fellow councilors with a pained look on his face.

"So are we considering activating the plan ?" asked Master Plo Koon to the rest of the councilors gathered in the war room. Each councilor looked upon each other.

_What is this plan Master Koon is talking about ?_ thought Anakin to himself. Although Anakin was recently became a member of the High Council, many of the Council's much guarded secrets has yet been revealed to him due to how he ascended to the seat. In fact, Anakin was not sure whether the council was going to reveal any of their most guarded secrets to him considering he was chosen by Palpatine, a man that the Council began to trust even less as the war raged on.

Anakin cleared his throat to get the rest of the council's attention, "What plan is this exactly ?"

"The "plan" or as we know it as Plan Zero is a contingency plan to ensure the future of the order in the event of a possible threat that could destroy the order. It was a plan devised after the end of the First Jedi Purge by the Jedi Council at that time to ensure the continuity of the order," informed Obi-Wan to his former Padawan learner.

"Is Palpatine, one Sith, such a threat to the order ?" asked a very much confused Anakin to the rest of the council.

"Remember this Skywalker, Palpatine had more than a decade as Supreme Chancellor to gather power," stated Windu, "we have no idea what sort of powers he has managed to acquire in that period of time."

"Plus with the revelation that the clones were created by the Sith, Palpatine could very much use them against us," voiced Tinn to his fellow councilors, something he rarely did.

"I don't think the clones will betray us," said Anakin in defence of the clones.

"Nonetheless Skywalker, at the moment they are not to be trusted. No matter how much you, or any of us trust them," stated Windu.

The rest of the councilors solemnly nodded their heads in agreement with Windu.

"Unfortunately, agree with Master Windu I do," expressed Yoda, "unknown the power Palpatine holds over the clones. Dangerous he is already, but even more if underestimate him we do."

All of the councilors save Anakin nodded their head in agreement with Yoda's statement. "Then it is agreed, the council will henceforth put Plan Zero into full effect. May the Force be with us, with all of us" said Windu to the rest of the council.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations Part I

**Jedi Temple Hangar**

The temple was bustling with activity, more so than usual. Younglings and non-combat ready Padawans were busy being ushered to the Temple's hangar bay by the more senior Padawans or their trainers. As per Plan Zero, all younglings, non-combat Padawans and elder Jedi who are no longer capable of fighting effectively in long pitched battles were to be transferred off-world in an unmarked Jedi transport to a Hidden Temple which location is only known to the High Council.

"Come on young ones, on board the transport," said Master Tera Sinube calmly to a group of younglings placed under his care. The transport that the younglings and Sinube were assigned to would be the first transport to depart the temple. Other transports would leave at staggered times as to not cast suspicion on the Temple.

The group of younglings boarded the transport single filled, exchanging words between each other. One of the younglings, turned around to face Sinube before boarding the transport. "Where are we going Master Sinube ?" The other younglings who had already boarded turned around as they heard the question. In reality that question has been running through their mind ever since Master Sinube had asked them to pack all their essential items for travel.

Master Sinube looked to the young Tholothian girl, "We are going somewhere safe Katooni. You will know when we arrive," answered Master Sinube

"I see," replied Katooni without further probing the elderly Jedi Master.

Sinube watched as the younglings under his care enter the transport before walking up the boarding ramp on to the transport. Sinube took one look back at the hangar he was about to depart, a hangar he frequented when he was still active in the field.

As soon as Master Sinube had boarded the transport, the transport retracted its boarding ramp and departed the Temple's hangar and flew off into the Coruscant sunset.

**Jedi Archives, **

Madame Jocasta Nu walked through the empty hallway of the Jedi Archives which she has spent more than half of her life taking care of. If Jocasta had ever developed an attachment to something, it was the Archives that she cared for.

"Madame Jocasta." Called a voice from behind the Chief Librarian. The Chief Librarian turned around to address the voice.

"Master Fisto, how can I be of assistant ?" asked the elderly Chief Librarian.

Master Fisto gave one of his trademarked smiles to the Chief Librarian, "I was wondering whether all the archives' files has been duplicated and copied." As per Plan Zero, all data in the Jedi Archives were to be copied and sent off with the evacuating non-combat Jedi. In addition to that, all data pertaining to secret Sith locations or Sith knowledge were to be highly encrypted to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Sith.

Madame Jocasta reached for one of her belt's pouches and retrieved several data cards from it. "Here you go Master Fisto," said Jocasta as she handed the data cards to the Nautolan Jedi Master, "all the information that the order has acquired over its entire existence."

"Thank you," expressed Kit as he placed the data cards into one of his belt's pouches. But Kit did not leave immediately.

"Is there a problem Master Fisto ?" queried the elder Chief Librarian.

Master Fisto nodded his head. "Madame Jocasta, I think that you should be on one of the transports that are evacuating," voiced a concerned Fisto.

The elderly Chief Librarian closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it, "Master Fisto, I have taken an oath to care and protect the archives," explained Jocasta firmly, "I won't leave it behind. If the archives were to fall, I'll fall with it."

Fisto nodded his head, "I understand Madame Jocasta. May the Force be with you."

"And the Force be with you too Master Fisto. "

With that, Master Fisto left the archives and Madame Jocasta. The elderly Chief Librarian took a moment and looked around the archives which she has come to care so much about before returning to what duty she had left.

**Jedi Temple War Room, **

"Can I help you master Jedi ?" asked the holographic figure.

"Yes, get me Senator Organa."

"Senator Organa is in a meeting at the moment with the anti-war committee," replied the Senator's aide.

"Just tell him that, 'Ashes have blackened the snowy mountains again'. He will understand."

With that, the aide left to relay the message to the Alderaanian Senator. A few moments passed and instead of the aide reappearing on the war room's holo table, it was Senator Organa this time.

"Master Windu, I got the message. I hoped we would be talking under better circumstances," said a visibly distressed Senator. "Are you certain about the threat ?"

"Yes."

"Master Windu, I know that my house has pledged to support the Jedi Order in whatever capacity it can. But what you're asking is...we have never had a standing army since the end of the Great War. We are not prepared," stated the Alderaanian Senator.

"I know. But the Order needs your support Senator," replied Windu nonchalantly. "And it doesn't have to be in terms of military. Grant the non-combat Jedi's sanctuary on your world."

Bail Organa took a moment to think before replying the Jedi Master, "I will contact my house immediately and inform them of the situation."

"Thank you Senator. And if all goes well, we can hopefully avoid another war."

"If this one wasn't bad enough already," replied Organa before closing the channel.

**Senator Bail Organa's Office, **

**Senate Building,**

**Senate District. **

As soon as Bail had finished his talk with Master Windu, he immediately contacted his house on Alderaan. Bail waited for a response, and it finally came.

"Bail, how good to see you," greeted Bail's wife Breha who was also queen of Alderaan. "What's wrong ?" asked Bail's beloved wife after seeing the look that he had on his face.

"Ashes have blackened the snowy mountains again," replied Bail to his wife.

"I see," replied Breha, "What are we to do ?" asking her husband for his opinion.

"The Jedi have stood by House Organa since the beginning. Through thick and thin," answered Bail, "I think we should do the same now."

"But we have no standing army Bail," replied Breha ,"we cannot conscript the men. Our ancestors promised that after the Great War."

"I know, but the Jedi are not asking for an army. Just sanctuary for the time being." replied Bail.

"If that is the case, I will inform Erik to prepare for the arrival of the Jedi," informed his wife.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you like that Breha, but I must return before someone becomes suspicious."

"Go, and be safe," wished Breha as the the hologram of her husband flickered off.

**Cato Neimodia, **

**Forward Command Base. **

"Where are you going again General ?" asked Commander Wolfe to Jedi General Plo Koon who was busy tending to his personalised Delta-7 Aetherspite.

"I've received information from Jedi Intelligence that I need to investigate on," replied Plo Koon as he finished recalibrating his starfighter's system.

"General, with all due respect I think you should take a squad with you sir," expressed Wolfe ,"we don't know whether that information is legit or just a trap."

_Good man this Wolfe_, thought Koon to himself. Although Koon trusted Wolfe as a warrior and a friend, the activation of Plan Zero meant that everyone not listed to be a part of the plan had to be kept in the dark. In reality, there was no intelligence from Jedi Intelligence for Koon to follow up on. Instead, Koon was in charged of reactivating the Jedi safe house on Dantooine, under the ruins of the ancient Jedi Enclave.

"I will be fine Commander," replied Koon to Wolfe, "continue leading the assault on the capital. Hopefully when I return, the battle here will be over. And so would this war"

"Sir, I must protest to this," expressed Wolfe, "you might be walking into a trap."

Plo Koon stepped onto his starfighter and proceeded to step into the cockpit, "Do not worry about me Commander, I will return shortly," _I hope. _

The cockpit hatch sealed shut and General Koon's fighter's engines came to life before taking off. Wolfe watched as the the General's fighter gained altitude. Wolfe reached for his hand comlink, "This is Commander Wolfe, I need a squad prepped up and ready to leave."


	3. Chapter 3: Preperations Part II

**Supreme Chancellor's Office, **

**Executive Building, **

**Senate District. **

"That's the second ship to leave the temple Mas, what's going on ?" queried Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who was also Darth Sidious. Palpatine has always stayed one step ahead of the Jedi and its allies by always keeping a close eye on them, both physically and through the Force. To Palpatine, information was power, and the lack of it in this developing situation greatly worried Palpatine. Somehow, the Jedi were managing to act discreet this time. Something that unnerved the Dark Lord.

"According to the flight plans filed by the Temple," informed Mas Ameeda while looking down at his datapad, "the two departing transports are departing to separate locations. Both of them are locations associated with the Jedi Order. The first transport headed to the Jedi training facility on Bogden, while the second one is heading to another facility on Kamparas."

Palpatine closed his eyes to try and sense what the were Jedi was up to. Instead of getting a clear answer like he used to in the past, Palpatine only got fragmented images that meant nothing to him without context. This infuriated the Dark Lord. _I have worked too hard and too long to be undermined now,_ thought Palpatine to himself as he stared out his office's window.

Sate Pastage recognised the look that was on Palpatine's face. It was a rare look that Palpatine only showed in private and away from the prying eyes of the public. "Do you wish to implement the next phase of plan my lord ?"

"No, no. We must be patient and wait for the Jedi to play their hand," replied Palpatine to his Chief of Staff.

"But my lord, if the Jedi already know of our plan, we should act now," expressed Sate to his dark master.

"Do not worry Mas, I have a secret weapon that would soon come into my ownership," answered Palpatine. "But in the mean time, send my spies to those two locations and inform me when they reach."

"Yes my lord."

Palpatine turned his attention back to the Coruscant skyline. _Soon it will all be mine._

**Nar Shaddaa,**

Kye Ern finished up his drink and proceeded to pay for it before making his way out of the crowded cantina. For a better part of his life, Kye had spent most of his life on Nar Shaddaa making delivery runs to various colonies and planets and living a very normal life by Nar Shaddaa's standard. But in reality, Ern was a sleeper Jedi who was recently reactivated because of Plan Zero. Ern was not the only sleeper Jedi in existence, in fact he was one of the many so called 'elite' Jedi, the best in their graduation class who were hidden away by the council. In all honesty Ern did not know whether he could still call himself a Jedi, he had long ago discarded his Jedi robes, he was more comfortable using a blaster than a lightsaber and he had more confidence using his wit and cunning than the Force.

Ern finally reached his destination, a rather secluded part of the huge planetwide city that was Nar Shaddaa. That being said, the area still had many people moving back and forth, most of them were refugees that were displaced by the war.

Someone tugged Ern's jacket from behind which got the Jedi's attention. "Do you have a few credit to spare ?" asked a young Twi'lek girl who could not be more than 10 years old, her big innocent blue eyes piercing through Ern.

Ern reached into his pocket and proceeded to take out about 100 credits and proceeded to give it to girl. "Here you go young one."

The girl surprised by the amount was stunned, before she gave a big hug to the Jedi while thanking him profusely. Ern just smiled and proceeded to walk off, leaving the young Twi'lek girl behind.

Like all sleeper Jedi, Ern was in charge of activating the Jedi safe house on the planet they are assigned to. And that was what Ern was doing. The Jedi safe house on Nar Shaddaa was cleverly concealed to be beneath a small warehouse that Ern housed his cargo. Ern entered the warehouse and was immediately greeted by his personal astromech droid B3-P3.

"Hey there B3," greeted Ern as he rubbed his astromech's domed head, "any messages for me ?"

B3 gave out a series of melodic beeps to his master while following his master closely behind. "Play that message back B3."

B3 activated his holoprojector and proceeded to play back the message he had just received. "Ern, open the bay doors in three rotations." Ern knew exactly what the message meant. Ern looked to B3, "come on B3 we got some work to do."

**Anakin's Quarters, **

**Jedi Temple. **

_I can save her,_ those words still echoed within Anakin. Palpatine alluded to him that he had the power to save his beloved wife from the fate that he foresaw for her. But what was the cost ? Anakin had already lost so much, his mother, Ahsoka and he could not bear to lose Padme now. _There must be another way,_ thought Anakin to himself, _but what if Palpatine is the only one that could save her ? What if the dark side is the answer ? _Anakin paced around his quarters. He knew that visions of the future were powerful, but he also knew that it was not set in stone.

Anakin walked over to his quarter's holo-communicator and proceeded to enter commands into it. Anakin waited for a response.

"Ani, this is unexpected," greeted Padme over the holo. Anakin rarely contacted Padme via holo, and it was even more rare that he contacted her from his quarters in the Jedi Temple.

"Hey there," replied Anakin to his wife.

"What's wrong Ani," asked Padme as she realised that Anakin had a pained look on his face.

Anakin took a moment, "If you somehow found out that someone close to you were to die, would you do anything to save that person ?"

"What is entailed ?" asked Padme in return, "what must the other person sacrifice in order to save the other ?"

Anakin did not know how to respond to his wife's question. Or rather he did not want to. He knew what saving her entailed.

"Ani, you're talking about me aren't you," asked Padme to her husband.

Anakin was taken a back with Padme's question. Padme has always had to ability to read a person .Padme offered a smile to her obviously distraught and confused husband. "Ani, life and death is a part of life. No one lives for ever. You as a Jedi should know this the best," consoled Padme, "do not sacrifice yourself for me. And I do not mean your physical self, but your spiritual self. "

"But I had a vision. A vision of you dying," stated Anakin to Padme.

"Remember the vision that Ahsoka had about me getting shot and being killed ?" asked Padme. Of course Anakin remembered that incident. It was an incident that plagued his former Padawan and him for days. Anakin just nodded. "The vision that Ahsoka had foresaw that I would be killed. But I was not. The future is not set in stone Ani, it's constantly in motion."

"I cannot lose you," replied Anakin, "i've lost too much already."

"Ani, you'll never lose me," assured Padme, "cause I will be always here with you," said Padme while pointing to her beloved husband's heart.

Anakin offered a weak smile to Padme, which was returned to him by Padme.

"Ani, I have to go. I have a meeting with Senator Organa and Mon Monthma. I'll call you back soon. I love you." With that the holo-image of Padme flickered off, leaving Anakin alone in the room again.

"I love you too," muttered Anakin softly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations Part III

**War Room, **

**Jedi Temple, **

**Coruscant. **

"Skywalker, I need you and Master Kcaj to head over to The Vault," ordered Master Mace Windu to his two fellow council members.

"What's The Vault ?" querried Anakin. "I've never heard of it."

"The Vault is a secret Jedi station that houses some of the Order's most valuable artifacts as well as some Sith artifacts," answered the Skustell Kcaj to Anakin. "But more importantly, The Vault also houses many dark side abominations, both natural and of those created by Sith sorcery."

Anakin nodded his head in understanding,_ it appears there are a lot of things that the Council keeps secret_, thought Anakin to himself.

"If The Vault is such a secret, why do we have to secure it ?" asked Anakin curiously.

"Who said anything about securing it ? There is something in The Vault that we need," answered Windu. "Our seers and sages can only cloud Palpatine for so long. We need something that can fully shroud us from the Force and cloud his senses. To make ourselves invisible through the Force."

"And the Vault has something with that much power ?"

"Yes," answered Master Kcaj, "it's called the Yoke of Seeming. It's a Sith artifact that shields a being from the Living Force, effectively clouding the user's presence in the Force."

"I read about that artifact before in the archives," stated Anakin while stroking his chin, "wasn't it destroyed by the Jedi sometime during the Mandalorian War ?"

"That's what the official reports states Skywalker," answered Windu, "but in reality, we kept it hidden in the Vault for further study."

"The Jedi of old recognised the potential of that specific artifact," continued Kcaj, " and how it might be useful to the Jedi under the right circumstances."

"But wouldn't something with that much dark side power corrupt the area or the person which it is attached to ?" inquired Anakin to the two more senior council members.

"Yes it would," answered Windu, "that's why there is another artifact that you and Master Kcaj have to recover to counter-act the dark side influence of the Yoke of Seeming, which is the Dawn Shard."

"The Dawn Shard ? I've never heard of that before," stated Anakin.

"Neither have I," echoed Master Kcaj.

_So even some members of the council are not kept entirely in the loop_," thought Anakin to himself. _Guess I'm not alone after all_.

"As it should be, until now. The nature of this artifact meant that only the Grand Master and the Master of the Order are to have information on it until the right time arrises. The artifact in question, the Dawn Crystal, was a crystal that was created by the earliest Jedi scholars. It had the ability to banish any traces of dark side energy in an area or a planet," expained Windu. "But the crystal as a whole was destroyed by the early Sith as they recognised its power and the threat it posed. Although the Sith destroyed the crystal as a whole, they failed to destroy the shards. The largest shard was recovered by the ancient Jedi and placed in safe keeping, although its power greatly diminished." Windu stopped for a moment to let the information sink it before continuing, "But it is still had the ability to keep the dark side energies in check and prevent it from spreading which is what we need at the moment. Can I count on you two to retrieve the artifacts ?"

"Don't worry master, we'll retrieve the artifact," answered Anakin confidently, "how hard can it be."

"Do not get too overconfidence Skywalker," chastised Windu, "although the Vault is a secret, there are other dangers present in it. Kcaj, this is the authorization key needed to enter the secret vault. Not even the warden has it."

Kcaj took the key card that Windu handed to him and proceeded to place in into one of his belt's pouches. Windu turned to Anakin, "And Skywalker, this is the coordinates on where the station is located. And remember, do not bring your astromech with you." Anakin proceeded to take the data card from Windu before placing it in one of his pouches on his belt like Kcaj did.

"May the Force be with you," wished Windu to the two departing Jedi before turning his attention back to his work.

**Republic Command Center, **

**Kashyyyk**

Jedi Master Quinlan Vos entered the command center's briefing room. The briefing room was empty save for Master Yoda who was waiting for the Kiffar Jedi Master.

"You summoned me Master Yoda ?" said Vos as he knelt down before the diminutive Jedi Grand Master.

"Yes, yes," replied the elderly Jedi, " a mission for you I have."

"What sort of mission master ?" queried Vos.

Master Yoda reached for something in his belt pouch, "To the edge of the Shadowland you must go. Hand this to the Wookie Chieftain of the village at the edge you must," requested the Grand Master as he handed an amulet to the Kiffar Jedi. "Understand what it means the Chieftain will."

Vos nodded his head, " Shall I bring a squad of troopers with me ?"

"No, bring the clones you must not," said Yoda as he shook his head." Alone to the edge of the Shadowland you must go."

"I understand Master," replied Vos before getting up.

"May the Force be with you," blessed Yoda to Vos before Vos exited the room.

**Forward Command Center,**

**Llanic, Outer Rim.**

"General Corobb, we have managed to break the Seperatist's right flank," reported CC-1134 or other wise called Razor to the Ithorian Jedi Master Roron Corobb who had just taken over the campaign from a fellow Jedi, "the Seperatist are trying to reinforce their right flank with their left. But it's a stop gate measure at best."

"Thank you Commander," thanked the Ithorian Jedi, "I will join you on the front shortly. "Thank you General," said Razor while saluting before he left the FCC.

Master Corobb turned to his Padawan Drake Lo'Gaan who was busy looking at planetary charts to come up with a strategy for the remainder of the campaign. "Padawan, I want you to go into the city and acquire an unmarked transport from the spaceport." As per Plan Zero, all active Jedi across the galaxy were placed on high alert and were told to be cautious. Trusting no one, including their clone troopers.

"Does this have to do with the plan Master ?" queried Lo'gaan

The Ithorian just nodded.

"I'll get right on it Master," replied Lo'gaan before putting down his datapad and making his way to the FCC's exit. Lo'gaan turned around to face his master, "May the Force be with you master."

"And with you my young Padawan."

**500 Republica Tower, **

**Residence of Bail Organa, **

**Coruscant.**

"The Supreme Chancellor is a threat to democracy itself," voiced Senator Mon Mothma from Chandrilla. "Over the past three years, the Supreme Chancellor has been systematically passing amendment after amendment. The Constitution is in tatters."

"I have to agree with Mon Mothma," echoed Bail Organa, "the Supreme Chancellor has become the Republic itself and wields almost absolute power."

"So what can we do ?" asked Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora.

"What do we do ? We fight Palpatine and his growing power base, by ending the war on peaceful terms" voiced Senator Fang Zar. "Or We could follow the actions of our fellow esteemed Senator from Corellia," said Fang while pointing to Senator Garm Ben-Iblis.

Garm folded his hands, "I'm flattered that you want to take my stance Fang, but I only did so because Corellia could. _Contemplys Herm_i is a clause that is only applicable to to the Corellian system."

"I think reaching a peaceful end to the war is the only way that could probably force Palpatine to hand over his emergency powers," stated Senator Padme Amidala to the the rest of her colleagues. "The end of the war would mean that Palpatine would have no use for emergency powers and elections could be held."

"I wish I could have your idealism Senator Amidala. But it's not that simple. Palpatine would continue to keep his emergency power as long as the threat of the Seperatist lingers above us. In the interest of security, more of the war hawkish senators would vote to let him keep his powers. Only the total defeat of the Seperatist will Palpatine be forced to relinquish his powers," said Garm Ben-Iblis to the young Senator from Naboo. "The only way that Palpatine will lose his power base if you want a peaceful end to the war is if you ,Senator Organa and the rest of you who has a seat relinquish your positions on the Loyalist Committee. That way, it appears that he has lost the support of what has been his most trusted advisors during the course of the war"

"But doing that could be misconstrued as treason," voiced a concerned Giddean Danu from Kuat.

"It could," said Senator Fang Zar ,"but continuing to support of Chancellor that is increasingly dismantling the freedoms and liberty and what the Republic stands for is far more treasonous."

Silence fell over the entire room. "The road to freedom and liberty has always been a hard one, and more so if its being threatened by the very person that espouses it. Therefore we have to stand strong against it. Stand strong against Palpatine," stated Ben-Iblis to the rest of the Senators gathered.

"I agree," echoed Mon Mothma

"As do I," said Fang Zar

"I agree that Palpatine has become a threat to the Republic itself," said Organa to the gathered Senator, "but we cannot be hasty and should be cautious. We don't know what Palpatine has planned for people who would go against him and his will."

The rest of the Senators nodded his agreement with the statement that was made by Bail Organa. "Very well then, I hereby call that this is the first of hopefully many meetings for the Delegation to Restore the Republic."

_So it has come to this then_, mused Amidala to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jedi Enclave Ruins, **

**Khoonda Plains,**

**Dantooine. **

Plo Koon's personal Delta 7-Aetherspite touched down gently on what used to be the landing zone for the Jedi Enclave. Plo Koon exited his starfighter and scanned his surroundings. The Jedi Enclave looked worst that it actually was. Much of the rubble was cleared away by Master Kavar, Zez Kai-Ell and Vrook Lamar when they returned to the ruins to debate the future of Meetra Surik.

Plo Koon's astromech R7-D4 gave out a concerned beep to his master. "Don't worry R7, I'll be fine. Just stay here," assured Plo to his astromech. "And scan the surroundings. Inform me if anyone comes near the ruins."

Plo made his way to the entrance that would lead him into the main ruins. Fallen rubble blocked Plo's entrance into the ruined enclave. The Kel Dorian Jedi Master lifted both of his arms and proceeded to move the rubble away from the entrance using the Force. With the way cleared, Plo proceeded to enter the ruins and make his way to the lift that would take him to the basement of the ruined enclave. The place in which the Jedi had built a safe room as part of Plan Zero

The basement of the Enclave has definitely seen better days ever since it was razed by Darth Malak over three centuries ago. Plo walked up to an unassuming wall and placed his hand on it. As soon as Plo placed his hand on the wall, the wall proceeded to give out a faint blue glow before sliding open to reveal a dimly lit passageway. Plo entered the passageway, and immediately made his way to the safe houses' control room. The safe house followed the same construction plans used for Jedi Academies and installations throughout the galaxy. The only difference was that these safe houses had more state of the art security and detection systems to protect its inhabitants from intruders.

As sson as Plo entered the control room, Plo made his way to the master control console and proceeded to enter commands into it to activate the safe house. Activating the safe house also meant activating the beacon which signal can only be read by Jedi communication devices to inform all Jedi about its location.

"Greetings Master Jedi. How can I be of assistance ?" asked a cordial voice coming from behind Plo.

The Kel Dorian master turned around with lightsaber in hand, only to see an ancient protocol droid standing in front of him. Plo decided to place his lightsaber back on his belt as soon as he saw the protocol droid. "Protocol droid, where did you come from ?"

"I was activated when you reactivated the safe houses' power," answered the protocol droid.

"I see. Well protocol droid do you think you could help me get this safe house operational ?" asked Plo who was now standing in front of the droid.

"It would my absolute pleasure master Jedi," answered the protocol droid.

"Very well then, let's get to work," replied Plo.

**Unmarked Jedi Transport,**

**Unknown Planet,**

**Outer Rim Territories.**

"We have arrived at the coordinates Master Sinube," informed the human Padawan Meechum who was piloting the transport. The transport was carrying around two dozen younglings, Padawans as well as a handful of trainers and elderly Jedi.

Master Sinube looked out of the cockpit's window, "Good, good. Take us down to the planet."

"Yes master," replied the Padawan as he put the transport into a gradual descent. The transport entered the planet's atmosphere. As soon as it cleared the clouds, a magnificent view greeted the Jedi who were in the cockpit. Green rolling plains could be seen that went on for miles as well as towering snow covered mountains that touched the skies and crystal clear rivers that ran across the fields and plains.

"Padawan, take us to this coordinates," instructed Sinube to the pilot.

The Padawan proceeded to enter the coordinates that Master Sinube had just given to him into the Nav Computer and then steered the transport towards the coordinates.

"Master Sinube, according to this, we have to go down that huge chasm," voiced the pilot . According to the coordinates given by the elderly Cosian Jedi Master, the transport was to enter the chasm. "Are you sure we have to enter it ?"

"That's right," replied Sinube.

The Padawan knew better than to second guess such an experienced Jedi Master and proceeded to take the transport into the chasm. The Padawan put all his trust in the Force as he gently and carefully maneuvered the transport. Finally the transport reached an opening, revealing a huge chamber that contained a towering structure in the middle of it which was surrounded by a crystal clear lake.

"By the Force," muttered the Padawan to himself as he brought the transport nearer to the structure.

"Truly an amazing sight is it not ?" asked Sinube rhetorically to the young Padawan. The Padawan just nodded in amazement. "Young one, land on that landing pad," said Sinube while pointing to a landing pad that was located at the eastern part of the structure. The transport gently touched down on the platform. Meechum powered down the engines while Sinube exited the cockpit to the passenger section.

"Are we here yet Master Sinube ?" asked Katooni to the elderly Cosian Jedi Master who was sitting down next to the cockpit's entrance.

Sinube patted the young Tholothian girl's head. "Yes we are Katooni," informed Sinube to the youngling. "Go and inform the rest."

Katooni then proceeded to run off to find her fellow younglings. As soon as Katooni had left Sinube to find her friends, an elderly Jedi approached Sinube.

"Master R'aya, how was the trip ?" asked Sinube to his fellow master.

"Much better than traveling in a starfighter that's for sure," replied R'aya jokingly.

Sinube offered a smile to R'aya, "I have to agree with you on that one my friend." Sinube and R'aya proceeded to make their way to the transport's exit to lower the transport's exit ramp.

"So do you think that the order has to go to ground completely ?" asked Master R'aya as he and Master Sinube neared the exit ramp.

"Hopefully not," answered Sinube, "but it is better to be prepared than being caught off guard."

"Come on Byph, hurry up. We've landed and I want to see where we are," said a voice that was coming from the transport's living quarters.

"Don't be too eager Petro. Wait for the rest of us."

"But I want to see where we are Ganodi."

A Wookie's voice could be heard. "Gunji is right, it's not like we're going anywhere."

Sinube and R'aya looked at each other and smiled. "At least we know that the next generation of Jedi is safe here," expressed Sinube. Master R'aya nodded in agreement. "Hopefully."

**Edge of the Shadowland,**

**Kashyyyk.**

Quinlan Vos walked cautiously through the forest. Eventhough Vos was at the edge of the Shadowland, he still sensed great darkness emanating from it. It was a familiar feeling to him, considering that he himself grappled with his internal darkness on more than one occasion . "Now where is this village," thought Vos out loud. Vos felt his foot step on something. Without warning, two giant logs both from opposite directions came directly towards him. Vos leaped out of the way on to a branch to avoid being crushed between the two giant logs, barely escaping the two giant logs."That was close," muttered a relieved Vos to himself, "hopefully nothing else goes wrong." Brief flashes of light lit up the partially dark forest, which only source of light came from the slither of light that penetrated the thick Kashyyyk jungle top. The brief flashes revealed to the Kiffar Jedi Master that he was surrounded by more than a dozen Wookies, their bowcasters aimed directly at him. "Great, just great," said Vos before raising his arms to signal his surrender to the Wookies.

Vos followed the Wookies that had captured him closely behind. The thing is, the Wookies did not rough him up like he thought they would. In fact they were surprisingly friendly. Vos and his Wookie 'captors' stopped in front of a exceptionally large wroshyr tree that stood alone. The Wookie that was taking point who was also the group leader walked up to the three and proceeded to tap it. As soon as the Wookie was done, a lift descended from the top of the giant wroshyr tree.

"Get on the lift, outsider," ordered the Wookie group leader in Shyriiwook.

Vos did not argue with his 'captors' and proceeded to get on the lift. As soon as Vos stepped on to the lift, the Wookie group leader stepped on it as well. The Wookie then tugged on one of the ropes, which made the lift start to ascend to the treetops. What greeted Vos as the lift reached the treetop was the sight of a village. _So this must be the village Master Yoda was talking about,_ thought Vos to himself. The lift came to a stop and the Wookie leading Vos stepped out of it before signaling Vos to follow him.

The Wookie led Vos through the village and to a rather large hut located at the top of the village. _Must be the chieftain's place_, thought Vos to himself after taking into account the location of the hut in relations to the rest of the village. The two Wookie guards by the entrance conversed with the Wookie leading Vos before allowing Vos to enter. The hut was decorated with many wood carvings as well as hides of fallen beast. The Wookie leading Vos bowed before a Wookie that was sitting at the end of the room. Vos followed suit and bowed to the figure.

"I am Chief Zaarbal," introduced the Wookie to Vos.

"Quinlan Vos. Jedi Master," introduced Vos to the Wookie.

Chief Zaarbal signaled to the Kiffar Jedi Master to sit down, in which Quinlan obliged. Chief Zaarbal proceeded to sit down as soon as his guest had.

"So what are you doing here Master Jedi ?" asked Chief Zaarbal in his native tongue. "As I know it, the war is being fought somewhere else on Kashyyyk. Not here."

"I was asked by someone to show this to you," said Vos as he reached for the amulet that Master Yoda had handed to him.

The Wookie Chieftain reached for the amulet from Vos. Zaarbal studied the amulet closely. "I see, so it is time to repay the debt," said Zaarbal to a confused Vos.

**Jedi Shuttle,**

**Jedi Temple Hangar,**

**Coruscant.**

"All right, that should disable the shuttle's locator beacon," informed Kcaj to Anakin who was preparing the shuttle for takeoff.

"Good, the shuttle is almost ready for takeoff," informed Anakin to the Ongree Jedi Master. The Ongree Jedi Master took the co-pilot seat next to Anakin. Anakin looked at the co-pilot seat that Kcaj had just sat in, and a wave of sadness washed over him. _That would be where Ahsoka would be sitting if she was still here,_ thought Skywalker to himself. Although it had been almost a year since Ahsoka had left the Order, Anakin still could not come to terms with it and has always tried to reach out to his former Padawan.

"Is something bordering you Skywalker ?" asked Kcaj.

"Just remembering someone and better times," answered Anakin.

"I see. Do you want to discuss about it ?" asked the Ongree Jedi Master.

Anakin looked at Kcaj. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on the mission."

"Very well Skywalker."

Anakin turned his attention away from Kcaj and back to his shuttle's instruments. "Okay, we're ready for take-off. Next stop, the vault." The Jedi Shuttle exited the hangar and proceeded to fly into the horizon and the rising Coruscanti sun .

**500 Republica Building,**

**Palpatine's personal residence,**

**Coruscant.**

Palpatine awoke. He had sensed a disturbance in the Force, more specifically that off his secret weapon, Anakin Skywalker leaving Coruscant. Palpatine got out of his bed and proceeded to put on a crimson coloured robe and made his way to his residence's living room. The rays from the rising Coruscanti sun slithered through the blinds. Palpatine closed his eyes and tried to concentrate the energies of the dark side as to ascertain where young Skywalker was heading. Nothing, thought a frustrated Palpatine to himself, so this is how powerless the Jedi must feel. Rage and anger grew within Palpatine. If he could not locate young Skywalker through the Force then perhaps through more conventional means. Palpatine used the Force to pull to him a control which activated the holo-communicator in the living room and immediately pressed it upon reaching his hand.

"My lord, how can I be of assistance," asked the holographic figure of Mas Ameeda.

"I want to know where Skywalker is heading," demanded Palpatine to his Chief of Staff.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I don't have any information about Skywalker or the Jedi Temple filing a flight plan with Coruscant Traffic Control," informed the Chagrin.

Palpatine's face darkened as he lifted his hand. Mas Ameeda reached for his throat as if was choking. "Find him," ordered Palpatine.

"Y-y-yes m-m-my l-l-lord," replied the Chagrin as he struggled to breath. Palpatine released Mas from his hold and closed the channel. Palpatine did not like being made a fool or a puppet, not when he was the puppet master. Rage and anger still boiled within the Supreme Chancellor's chest. Palpatine unleash his anger and rage by using the Force to destroy or upheave everything in his living room. When he was done, the furniture in the room was either destroyed or overturned by the sheer power that Palpatine had just unleashed.

_I will not be made a fool,_ thought Palpatine to himself, _perhaps its time to accelerate my plans. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Nar Shadaa,**

**Hutt Space.**

"Are you sure there is a sleeper Jedi here Tholme ?" asked the Neti Jedi Master Tra'saa as she and her lover Jedi Master Tholme walked through the crowded street of Nar Shadaa. Although romantic attachment was greatly frowned upon within the Order, both Tholme and Tra'saa agreed that they're relationship transcended that of the petty romantic attachment that the order frowns upon as both Jedi Masters has learnt one of the most important lesson of having attachments; letting go.

"I'm sure," answered Tholme, "I was the one that hand picked the team." Master Tholme was a master of infiltration and subterfuge, which made him the perfect candidate to train these sleepers agents in the art of infiltration and subterfuge. And because of that, he was one of the very few non-Council members to be privy on the full extent of Plan Zero.

Tholme stopped in front of an unassuming warehouse building. "In here," said Tholme as he walked into the building.

The building was filled with many cargo containers that were placed in such a way that it formed a maze, some of the containers were stacked until it reached the ceiling. The sound of an astromech droid and a voice could be heard coming from the far end of the warehouse. Both Tholme and Tra'saa walked over to the sounds.

"Alright, hand me that power wrench." The astromech droid gave out a series of beeps and chirps. "Thank you B3."

Tholme and Tra'saa finally cleared the maze of containers and saw before them a rather young medium built man, probably in his late twenties, who was tinkering with what looked like a beacon on a workbench.

"Kye Ern ?" asked Tholme who stood a few feet away from the man who was working on the bench.

"Sorry I'm not taking on any delivery runs as of now," replied the man.

"We're not here to hire you," said Tra'saa

"We're here to determine why the signal beacon is not yet active," said Tholme this time.

The man turned around slowly from his workbench. The man studied the two Jedi standing in front of him. He did not recognise one, but he did recognise the other one. "Master Tholme ?" Tholme nodded in response to the man's query. "And this is Master Tra'saa," introduced Tholme to Ern. Master Tra'saa gave a small bow to the young sleeper agent

"My you're here rather early Master Tholme and Master Tra'saa," stated Ern as he went back to tinkering with the object on his workbench, "considering that the beacon is well, broken," informed Ern to the two masters while pointing to the object on the workbench.

"We're here early because the safe house's signal beacon did not activate on schedule" explained Tholme to his former student. "We thought something might have happened to you."

The astromech next to Ern gave out a series of beeps and chirps. "Yeah this would not have happened if the previous sleeper and I maintained the beacon well," agreed Ern with his astromech.

"Then let's get it fixed as quickly as we can," stated Tholme ," we can't have a functioning safe house without a working signal beacon."

"Agreed," said Ern as he began tinkering with the beacon yet again. Ern's astromech gave out another series of beeps and chirps. Ern looked down to his astromech, "That's right, I still need to get the living area of the safe house ready."

"I can handle that," said Tra'saa.

Ern turned his attention away from the beacon and faced Tra'saa. "Thank you master. B3 will show you where the entrance to the safe house is." B3 let out a few chirps before making its way to the safe house's entrance with Tra'saa following it closely behind.

"Well, back to the beacon then," said Ern to Tholme who was standing next to him with a power wrench in hand.

**Chief Zaarbal's Hut,**

**Edge of the Shadowland,**

**Kashyyyk.**

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What debt ?" asked a confused Vos who was still sitting down cross-legged on the Chieftain hut's floor.

Zaarbal handed back the amulet to Vos, in which Vos held in his momentarily. Vos was tempted to use his inherent psychometric powers to uncover the history behind the amulet that the Wookie chief had just handed back to him. But it looked like he didn't have to.

"About two centuries ago," began Chief Zaarbal in his native tongue, "my clan and village was attacked by Trandoshan slavers," Zaalbar paused, "many were captured or died trying to fight off the Trandoshans. I too would have been killed if it was not for the Jedi Watchman of our sector at that time, Master Yoda who saved me and what was left of my village. He later led us to the edge of the Shadowland and helped us to build this village. And for his help, I have sworn my clan's and village's eternal loyalty to him."

"I see," said Vos who finally knew the connection between the Order's Grand Master and this Wookie Chief.

"I shall prepare my clan for war then," stated Zaarbal as he stood up. Vos proceeded to stand up as well, but before he could thank the Wookie chief, another Wookie stormed his way into the hut.

The Wookie that led Vos to the village immediately put himself between the intruder and the chieftain. "You are not allowed in here without permission," scolded Vos' Wookie guide.

"I have every right to be here Grabacca," retorted the intruder.

"Enough," interjected Zaarbal. "What are you doing here Kallamum ?"

The Wookie known as Kallamum looked to Vos, "I was told that there was an outsider, it seems I was well informed."

"This outsider is an ally," stated Zaarbal to Kallamum.

"No outsider is an ally," stated Kallamum angrily.

"I have pledged a life debt to the master of this outsider, I will honour it," said Zaarbal to the angry Kallamum. "It is our way."

"No father, you will not," said Kallamum ," I challenge this outsider to a duel. If I win you forgo this idiotic life debt and tra.."

"And what If I win ?" interjected Vos.

Kallamum looked to the Kiffar Jedi Master and scowled, "You won't." And with that, Kallamum made his way to the hut's exit. "I will be waiting for you at the dueling ground, outside."

"He can't do that father," said Grabacca to Zaarbal.

"Unfortunately he can my son." said a disappointed Zaarbal before he looked to Vos, "I am sorry that you have to go through this outsider."

"No worries Chief. Just tell me where this dueling ground is so I can knock some respect into him," said Vos excitedly.

**Dueling Grounds, **

**Wookie Village at the edge of the Shadowland,**

**Kashyyyk.**

Vos stepped into the dueling circle. His opponent, Kallamum was already there waiting for him, and so was a great crowd of spectators. _Well, hopefully I won't embarrass myself in front of all these people,_ thought Vos to himself.

"I hope you're ready to be humiliated outsider," taunted Kallamum as he drew his electro-blade.

"Hmmm, a strong big Wookie warrior against a little scrawny Jedi like me, you want me to close my eyes while I fight you ?" asked Vos sarcastically to his opponent, "To even the odds ?"

Kallamum's face darkened before he charged towards the Kiffar Jedi Master. Kallamum tried to deliver an overhead strike towards Vos, but Vos easily avoided the strike before proceeding to draw his lightsaber. Kallamum charged at Vos yet again, this time delivering a horizontal slash which was easily parried by Vos. Kallumum and Vos then engaged each other in a brief duel. For someone who was not trained in the Jedi arts, Kallamum was an exceptional fighter as he managed to match Vos blow for blow. But for all of Kallumun's skill, Vos eventually found an opening which allowed Vos to deliver a low swoop kick to his Wookie opponent which made the large Wookie fall down. Vos pointed the tip of his emerald saber towards the Wookie.

"Surrender, you've lost," said Vos to his Wookie opponent.

Kallumun's face darkened and his fist clenched the dirt on the ground before flinging it at Vos' direction. Vos was taken a back by the Wookie's action and could not dodge the dirty tactic in time. The dirt and sand made contact with Vos' face and entered his eyes. Vos stumbled back while he rubbed his eyes, which allowed Kallumun to stand up and deliver a punch which forced Vos to the ground as well as making him lose grip of his lightsaber.

"Looks like the table have turned, outsider," mocked Kallumun who stood over Vos who was still rubbing his eyes.

"If you wanted me not to use my eyes, I could have just put a blindfold over it before we began," said Vos. "The thing is, I don't need my eyes to beat you."

Kallumun raised his electroblade to give the killing blow, but before Kallumun could land a blow against Vos, the Kiffar Jedi Master had already rolled away to dodge the strike and proceeded to leapt over the towering Wookie and at the same time, retrieve his lightsaber with the Force. Vos landed behind the Wookie with lightsaber in hand and proceeded to ignite it before grazing Kallumun's weapon arm and his two legs with its emerald blade. Kallumun feel the ground, injured. In an act of defiance Kallumun tried to reach for his electroblade with his off-hand, but Vos simply used to Force to push it out of the Wookie's reach.

"Surrender," demanded Vos to his defiant Wookie.

"Never," roared Kallumun in defiance.

"Enough Kallumun," came a voice from the crowd.

Vos turned his attention away from his defeated opponent to vaguely see the figure of Chief Zaalbar. "You have been defeated by an honourable warrior. Which is something I cannot say the same about you my son." Zaarbal signaled to two of his guards, "Take my son to the Hall of Healing," ordered Zaarbal. "Then after that, we can figure out what to do with him."

Zaarbal turned his attention back to Vos. "I am sorry for my son's dishonourable action. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it chief" replied Vos while rubbing his eyes.

"Master Jedi, let me take you to our healers to treat your injuries," said Grabacca to the Kiffar Jedi.

"That sounds good. Lead the way big guy,"

**Jedi Shuttle, **

**Unknown Sector. **

The Jedi Shuttle exited hyperspace and made its way to the system's lone planet, the planet in which The Vault was located on.

"Sensors detect massive lightning storms throughout the planet," reported Anakin as the shuttle neared the planet, "sensors are also not picking up any sort of land mass either."

The shuttle entered the atmosphere. The thick atmospheric clouds of the planet made visual flying near impossible. Anakin had to skillfully pilot the shuttle and trust the Force to avoid being hit by the planet's constant lightning discharge. "So where is The Vault ?" asked Anakin to his co-pilot Kcaj after narrowly missing a lightning strike.

"According to the navigational beacon, The Vault is straight ahead Skywalker," informed Kcaj who was looking at the shuttle's navigational instruments.

"Blast I don't see anything," expressed Anakin to Kcaj. As soon as Anakin had just finished saying that, the thick atmospheric clouds that had obstructed Anakin's view dissipated, revealing a huge space station that looked very much like the Republic space station from the Great War. The only difference was that the station in front of Anakin and Kcaj did not have the distinctive red and white colour of Republic station or ships from that era. Instead, most of the station was grey in colour, save the red colour from the Jedi Order's insignia. "The Vault ?" asked Skywalker to Kcaj

"Yes Skywalker,"answered Kcaj. "Let me transmit the code to unlock the station's hangar bay." Kcaj proceeded to enter the unlock code for the station.

As soon as Kcaj had transmitted the unlock code, The Vault's hangar bay doors opened. Anakin brought the shuttle into the hangar bay for a landing. The Jedi shuttle touched down gently.

"Exceptional flying Skywalker," praised Kcaj, "I see that your reputation as being one of the best pilots in the Order is not overrated."

"Thanks Master Kcaj," said Anakin as he began powering down the shuttle. "I'm happy that I can still surprise some people."

**The Vault,**

**Unknown Sector. **

Anakin and Kcaj exited the shuttle and made their way to the lift that was located at the end of the room. The two Jedi took the lift up to The Vault's main level, where most of the Vault's contents were kept, be it artifacts or dark side abominations that were either frozen in carbonite or kept in suspended animation.

"Is it weird that the station's Warden was not at the hangar bay to greet us ?" asked Anakin to Master Kcaj as the lift ascended to the main level.

"Not really," replied Kcaj, "since we didn't actually contact the Warden prior to boarding. What would be weird is if the Warden does not greet us when this lift reaches the main level."

The lift began to slow down, indicating to the two Jedi that they were reaching their destination. The lift stopped and its doors slid open, and in front of Anakin and Kcaj stood a large towering figure that was covered with brown fur and had rather sharp claws on its hands. The figure in front of them was slightly bigger than the average Wookie, both in height and in size. Anakin placed his hand on his lightsaber, ready to draw it at a moments notice if the need arises.

"Stay your blade Skywalker," said Kcaj as he stepped out of the lift. Anakin followed Kcaj out of the lift, taking his hand away from his lightsaber.

The huge towering figure stood in front of Anakin and Kcaj and just stared at the duo before he started to sniff them. "Hey watch it," said Anakin as the huge brown furred covered figure began sniffing him.

"I smell much conflict within you young Jedi," said the towering figure, "much conflict."

"Who are you ?" demanded Anakin to the towering figure.

"I am Vozzov, Warden of the Vault," answered the towering figure, "and who might you two Jedi be ?"

"I am Jedi Council member Coleman Kcaj," introduced Kcaj before pointing to Anakin, "and this is my fellow councilor, Anakin Skywalker."

Vozzov nodded, "So what I can do for two esteemed members of the Jedi High Council ?" asked Vozzov.

"We're here to retrieve two artifacts," informed Anakin to the warden.

"And what might those two artifacts be ?" queried Vozzov.

"The Yoke of Seeming and the Dawn Shard ?" answered Kcaj this time.

"I know about the Yoke of Seeming," stated Vozzov. "But what is the dawn shard ?" asked Vozzov while he stroked his chin with his rather long claws.

"We'll explain it to you while you take us to the Yoke," said Anakin to the large Warden

"Follow me," said Vozzov as he walked off into the direction where the Yoke of Seeming was kept.

**Supreme Chancellor's Office,**

**Executive Building, **

**Senate District,**

**Coruscant. **

Padme entered the office of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Even before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Padme had stepped foot in this office probably more than any other Senator that was on Coruscant. The Supreme Chancellor's Office looked very much the same like it did before the outbreak of the Clone War. Probably the only difference was the presence of Palpatine's own personal red guards that looked eerily like the Elite Sith Guards of the Sith Empire of old from the Great War, which had replaced the more traditional blue robed Senate Guards.

"Ah Senator Amidala, thank you for coming to see me so quickly," said Palpatine from his desk with a smile on his face.

"The message sounded urgent over the holo," said Padme as she walked over to the Supreme Chancellor's desk.

"Yes it is," said Palpatine. "I've just received a vital message from the vice-president of the SoroSuub Corporation. According to the Vice-President, many within the corporation wishes to renounce their connection to the Seperatist."

"That's excellent news," said Padme excitedly, "with SoroSuub wanting to leave the Seperatist, that means Sullust would also leave the Seperatist. And that would greatly hamper the Seperatist's droid production capabilities."

"That is hopefully the best outcome we could hope for," expressed Palpatine while getting up from his seat. "But the Vice-President of SoroSuub wants the Republic to personally assure him that we would support him if the Seperatist launches an attack on Sullust. And I think that you, would be the perfect candidate to reassure the Vice-President."

"I'll be more than happy to see the Vice-President," said Padme , "but are you sure this is not a trap ?" asked Padme to Palpatine. Ever since she was ambushed during the Malevolence incident, Padme was a bit more cautious when there was suddenly good news about Seperatist members wanting to defect.

"My dear, if you do not feel up to it, I can always get Senator Ask Aak to meet the the Vice-President," suggested Palpatine to the young Senator from Naboo.

"No, it's fine Chancellor," said Padme to Palpatine, "I will go and meet SoroSuub's Vice-President."

"Excellent my dear," said Palpatine happily, "but as a precaution, I am assigning a squad of Senate Commandos to you for the trip."

"Thank you Chancellor," thanked Padme, "I'll be leaving as soon as I can." And with that, Padme proceeded to leave the Supreme Chancellor's office.

Palpatine watched as the Senator from Naboo left his office to go and prepare for her 'meeting'. As soon as Padme had left, an evil smiled presented itself on Palpatine's face and he proceeded to look out of his office's huge window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ministry of Intelligence, **

** Coruscant. **

"I'm here for the communication that the Vice-President of SoroSuub transmitted to the Supreme Chancellor," requested Senator Padme Amidala to the Republic Intelligence officer that was in charge of all non-military messages received.

"And you are ?" asked the Intelligence officer who was evidently annoyed.

It was surprising that an intelligence officer did not know who she was, since she was one of the better known Senators of the Senate."I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo," introduced Padme to the on-duty Intelligence Officer. "And my senatorial position allows me to request and retrieve and intelligence information that is non-military in nature."

The officer looked to Padme before looking down to his console that was on his desk. "Wait a moment Senator," said the officer as his fingers danced across his console. "I have found the file Senator."

"Can I have it then ?" asked Padme eagerly.

"Unfortunately I cannot let this file leave the ministry," informed the officer. "You can only view it here within the ministry."

"On whose order ?" demanded Padme.

"On direct order from the Office of the Supreme Chancellor," informed the officer who was becoming increasingly irate with the Senator, "its restricted so that it would not jeopardize the negotiation process."

"Fine," replied an also increasingly irate Padme, "show me the message." The officer proceeded to press a button on his console which activated his desk's holo-projector. A holographic image of a Sullustan male materialized in front of Padme.

_Greetings to you Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, I am Vice-President Sin Suuv of the SoroSuub corporation, and I am sending this communication to inform you that the leadership council of SoroSuub as well as the people of Sullust have lost fai.._

"Pause it," ordered Padme to the Intelligence Officer while the message still ran. The officer followed the Senator's order and paused the message. Padme took out a data retriever.

"What are you going to do with that ?" said the officer while pointing to the data retriever.

"I'm just going to run an authentication scan on the message." informed Padme.

"Senator we already vetted the message when it first came in," stated the intelligence officer from behind his desk, "the information is good."

"Then it should pass this scan without any problem," said Padme as she turned on the data retriever.

The intelligence officer rubbed his temples, "Fine," he said with an obvious hint of annoyance.

"Information authentication," Padme said to the device, "I need you to determine the authenticity of a message," ordered Padme to her data retriever as she placed the machine in front of the holo-projector. "Play it," said Padme. The intelligence officer pressed the play button to continue the message. Padme waited for the data retriever to scan the message. The data retriever beeped and the green indicator on the data retriever flashed green. The green flash indicated to Padme that the message was authentic in nature.

"See Senator, the message is indeed authentic," said the intelligence officer who felt vindicated.

Padme turned off her data retriever and put it back in her jacket. "Then I shall be off then. Thank you for all your help," said Padme in a rather sarcastic tone before making her way out of the office.

The Intelligence Officer waited until he was absolutely sure that Senator Amidala had left before he turned on his holo-communicator. A hooded holographic figure materialized in front of the officer. The officer bowed to the figure.

"My lord, you were right. Senator Amidala did come to authenticate the message."

"As I predicted," replied the figure. "It seems that the Senator trust the Supreme Chancellor and his office even less as the days go by. But regardless, soon the Separatist would have an important pawn to barter with. You have done well."

"The Supreme Chancellor and the Senate is none the wiser to the duplicity of the message. Your praise is much welcomed, but praise alone is not enough," said the officer while rubbing his two hands together, "I need my payment."

"Yes, your payment," said the hooded figure before raising his hand and outreached his bony fingers. The officer gripped his neck as like he was being choked. The figure laughed in delight as he saw the life slip out little by little from the officer. After a few moments, the officer slumped over his desk, dead.

"You're service is much appreciated," said the holographic figure before it flickered out of existence.

**Artifact Storage Room, **

** Jedi Temple, **

** Coruscant. **

Padawan Yi-T'an carefully lifted the container full of ancient Jedi artifacts on to a repulsorlift trolley using the Force. The human Padawan, being a Jedi Librarian in training had been transferring numerous Jedi artifacts in to containers to be transported off world to the Hidden Temple with other Jedi Librarians.

"Is that the last one ?" asked a familiar voice that came from behind T'an as he placed the container down on the repulsorlift trolley. T'an turned around to see his master, Jedi Knight Sha Koon.

"Yes Master Koon, this is the last one," answered T'an, "we can begin moving it to the hangar bay."

"Very good," replied Sha. The death of her first Padawan on Giju had been extremely hard on the Kel Dorian Jedi Knight. When T'an , who had lost his master during the Battle of Coruscant was given to her to train, she was at first apprehensive on taking on T'an. But after having a brief telepathic conversation with her new keep, Koon knew that T'an would be the right Padawan for her. Unlike her previous apprentice whose thoughts were playful and wild like a fast river, T'an's thoughts were calm like a slow flowing river which was both soothing and reassuring. _It would be a shame to lose another Padawan_, thought Sha to herself as she watched her Padawan give instruction to another Padawan.

"Is something wrong Master Sha ?" asked T'an.

"No, nothing," replied Sha, "was just thinking about something. Don't worry about it. Anyways, we should get back to moving these artifacts," said Sha to her young Padawan.

"Alright Master."

**Republic Barracks, **

**Coruscant. **

"Why are we stuck here ?" asked Fives to Rex who was sitting across the room with a datapad in hand, "we should be on the front lines pushing the Sepis back from whatever factory they came out from."

Rex put down the datapad on the table. "Look, we got orders from the Supreme Chancellor directly. He wants the 501st stationed here to defend Coruscant in the remote eventually that the Separatist launches another attack."

"But you know that the only way to keep the Core secure is if we are on the front lines pushing the Sepis back," argued Fives as he looked out the barrack's windows to the Coruscant city scape.

Rex walked over to his friend, "You've got no arguments from me or from General Skywalker. The General has been trying to get us back to the front lines, but it looks like the Supreme Chancellor is adamant that we remain here on Coruscant.

"Bloody politics and bureaucracy probably," muttered Fives to himself.

"We are soldiers of the Republic Fives, whatever orders that the Chancellor gives has to be followed," said Rex before pausing, "unless its an order that goes against our conscience."

Fives nodded in agreement with the Captain of the 501st.

**Republic Forward Command Base,**

**Utapau,**

**Outer Rim.**

General Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the Republic Forward Command Base while he brushed the dirt off his Jedi robes. "How goes the offensive Cody ?" asked Obi-Wan to his clone commander who was standing by the FCB's holo-table which represented the battlefield.

"So far so good General," informed Cody, "Grievous bunker's inner defence have fallen. We'll be ready to launch another offensive once we regroup."

"Very good," said Obi-Wan while he looked at the holo-table representative of the battlefield. "What's this gap here ?" asked Obi-Wan referring to a small red dot that was present on the representation.

"It's a small hole that can takes us into a tunnel that runs under the bunker," reported Cody. Cody could see the scheming look on Obi-Wan's face, "Unfortunately sir, the tunnel was collapsed by Grievous' forces when we punched through the outer defences."

"I see Grievous is not going to make this easy for us," lamented a disappointed Obi-Wan.

"When has he ever General," said Cody in response.

Obi-Wan chucked, "He never does."

Obi-Wan made his way to the FCB's exit. "Looks like where doing it the hard way then. Don't let me down Cody."

"When have I ever let you down General ?" asked Cody

"Well there was that one time Cato Neimodia," said Obi-Wan jokingly before leaving the FCB. Cody chuckled upon hearing the General's comment before turning his attention back to the holo-table.

**Green Jedi Enclave, **

**Coronet City,**

**Corellia. **

The five members of the Green Jedi Council sat in silence while they meditated. The silence was finally broken by Arkan Farus, "So do we follow with the High Council's plan and initiate Plan Zero ?"

The rest of the council exited their meditative state and opened their eyes, but no one answered the human Jedi. Farus' question was finally answered by his fellow council member, Kedrin Finsok. "We have already cut ties with the High Council on Coruscant ever since the start of this dreaded war," argued the human to the rest of his fellow councillors."It would be weird for us to suddenly go along with an order that comes directly from the High Council on Coruscant."

"With _contemplys hermi_ still in effect," added the male Duros councilor Sorok, "we are technically safe from any outside threats. Especially from the meddling of the Republic who is becoming ever more militaristic."

"But Plan Zero was made in such a way to protect the Jedi if a large threat looms over all of us." argued Master Jemini Bestor. "Just because _contemplys hermi_ is in effect means that we are safe on Corellia. The Sith can attack us at anytime, whether _contemplys hermi_ is in effect or not."

"The point is-," said Sorok

"The point is," interjected Selonian council member Muzhil, "Plan Zero is a viable plan, for our brethren outside of Corellia under the current situation. Both Sorok and Kedrin nodded in agreement "That being said we should still carry out our own version of the larger Order's contingency plan. I suggest sending our youngest initiates away from the city for an extended period of time until this blows over." Master Bestor nodded her head in agreement with the suggestion that Muzhil presented. The only person that had not voiced his opinion was Master Farus.

"So what do you think Master Farus ?" asked Sorok

"I think that Master Muzhil's suggestion is the most sound," voiced Farus. "By following Master Muzhil's plan we maintain our distance from the war and the rest of the Order and at the same time, we protect the next generation of Corellia's protectors. In conclusion, I agree with Master Muzhil."

"I guess it is a good precautionary measure to take," agreed Master Finsok.

"Then it's decided then, we the Green Jedi, will initiate our own contingency plan," said Master Muzhil, "independent from the larger Order but in the same spirit and trust in the Force."


End file.
